The presentation of x-ray image data on a display monitor has a number of advantages over the use of conventional x-ray imaging films. With the x-ray shown on a display monitor, for example, the viewer can adjust characteristics such as image brightness and contrast and perform functions such as pan and zoom that can enhance the usefulness of the image content and can improve assessment and diagnosis of a patient's condition.
Angle of rotation is among the characteristics of an x-ray image that the viewer may want to be able to adjust easily. It can be particularly useful for the practitioner to view an organ or skeletal structure at a preferred reference angle or at a number of different angles in order to more clearly identify and assess problem areas. In some cases, for example, there can be constraints on image detector size and geometry that necessitate imaging of a bone or other structure in a diagonal direction across the detector. The practitioner may find it more useful, however, to view the imaged anatomy in an upright position or at some more natural viewing angle.
There are a number of methods and utilities that enable facile image panning, rotation, zoom, and other manipulation of images on portable displays, such as those provided on hand-held devices, using touch screens. Display monitors for viewing x-ray images, however, are relatively large and are optimized for high resolution and contrast, making it impractical in many cases to provide this type of display with touch screen capability.
Viewer utilities that make image rotation more straightforward and intuitive can be particularly helpful for assisting the radiologist to obtain the view that is best suited for assessing the patient's condition, without requiring complex interaction with the viewing system. The use of on-screen tools that readily perform rotation with a single click or with one operator command can help to improve usability of the viewing system and the overall efficiency of high-volume radiography facilities.
Thus, it can be seen that there is value in providing an operator interface that allows intuitive methods for adjusting the angle of a displayed x-ray on a display screen.